


I wouldn’t mind dying with you

by Mia_tae



Series: MCYT ANGSTY SERIES [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Depression, George - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Henchman - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Mafia leader, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Might write more, One Shot, Trauma, dream - Freeform, kind of, mafia, not really - Freeform, suicidal, they have a weird dynamic, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae
Summary: George knew being the right-hand man of a psychotic leader of a notorious gang was never going to be easy.But being in love with him too?George was asking to be hurt.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: MCYT ANGSTY SERIES [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160189
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	I wouldn’t mind dying with you

**Author's Note:**

> I need more mafia AU’s, I might write more for this fic who knows?
> 
> Anyways lets jump in,
> 
> Playlist: (song I listened to while writing this)
> 
> I wouldn’t mind dying with you BY Longlost
> 
> Eden CRASH 
> 
> :)
> 
> See you at the bottom

George’s nimble fingers pulled the cigarette away and exhaled the smoke that curled and swirled before dispersing into the cold and stiff air.

The smoke momentarily calmed his nerves, he felt pretty pathetic for feeling so nervous like this over a man, he glanced down at himself, checking over that he looked presentable before taking another inhale and then throwing the cigarette onto the wet floor, stepping mindlessly on the half finished cig.

George took a deep breathe in, checking his glock was tucked safely behind his belt before pushing the back door of the club, walking through the back room that led to private room which wasn’t his target, so he turned left to enter the main club area, which was the second floor, underground being the normal club occupied by normal everyday citizens looking to get drunk and lose themselves. The second floor which was normally hard to get in was bustling with people surprisingly, but George was heading towards the stairs to the third and last floor which led to the V-VIP section where Dream was.

As he pushed himself through sweaty bodies, wondering why the vip section was this packed yet again, his eyes caught Sapnaps who was sat near the corner with two half naked women lingering beside him and Karl. 

George at most expected a nod from his friend but halted when Sapnap got up urgently and pushed the woman on him off gently before stalking towards him with a nervous smile.

“What’s wrong?” George questioned with the quirk of an eyebrow as Sapnap pushed into his space, hand gently pushing him back.

George frowned, pushing sapnaps hands off, “What are you-“

Sapnap laughed, the laugh clearly empty and fake and George almost wanted to slap the younger across the head, Sapnap always couldn’t act for his life. It’s why he was never sent on long missions.

“George, I heard Wilbur wanted to check about some stock being shipped in tonight with you and Dream is busy-“ At that, Georges eyes squinted in suspicion at Dreams name as the younger continued to ramble.

He looked towards where the stairs were and noticed the V-VIP section was closed off completely, even luxurious curtains had been pulled across to hide anyone form peeking in.

George felt tension build inside that caused a wave of nausea to wash over him lightly. 

George pushed the younger off roughly who winced, “George-“ , George didn’t stop, he ignored the younger and stalked towards the stairs, the guards who knew him as Dreams right hand looked like they were about to step forward to stop him but halted when they received a heated glare from George.

George knew something bad was waiting for him if even Sapnap who usually stayed in his little corner when it came to him and Dream decided to butt in, but George wasn’t a coward when it came to hurt and pain. If he had been, he wouldn’t be where he was right now; right hand to a notorious leader of a gang that rampaged and hurt and was stained deeply by blood, so with confidence his hands grasped the knob of the door and pushed.

George wasn’t easily swayed, he was mostly known for how un-fazed he was within his own circle, he had experienced and seen too much to flinch at the sight of corpses or freshly killed innocents, he’s seen things that should’ve traumatised him, George suspects it did but he was a master at being able to push aside any thought or emotional process when it came to such things.

So, why?

Why did George feel his heart tear a little alongside warm tears stinging his eyes as he stared at the scene before him.

Dreams green eyes wee slightly wide in shock, clearly not expecting to see him. He looked butchered, dress shirt unbuttoned and blonde hair sitting across his forehead messily and swollen rid lips glazed with spit, which was telling of what they had been doing. Georges eyes moved to take in the half naked man in Dreams lap, then to Dreams hands which were gripping his hips tightly.

“George.” Dream greeted calmly, any sign of surprise erased form his face as green eyes stared at him coldly, almost challenging.

The man in his lap tried to squirm but whimpered when Dream tightened his grip, head falling onto Dreams shoulder.

George wondered, as the man he had risked his life for multiple times stared back at him in challenge, he wondered at what point had he let himself feel for this psychotic man. George knew better then to lead with his heart in this type of world, so he wondered at what point had he fell for this man? George had slept and loved up plenty of people, so he didn’t understand why with Dream it had always been very different.

They both had ignored the difference. It wasn’t logical to pursue an honest relationship in the job they did. Especially for not people in their ranks.

George blinked again, thankful for his control over his emotions as he refused to become flustered and let the hurt and jealousy inside him go rampage.

George was never fazed.

George nodded, “My bad, I’ll take my leave.” He stated, voice controlled and matching the calmness in Dreams tone.

George recognised the disappointment and irritation in Dreams face and that hurt.

Why was he playing around? He hated that for Dream everything became a power play, even feelings and emotions.

George left, stalking down the stairs, ignoring the stares of friends and instead followed the route he came in from.

That night as he sat on his bed, suit half taken off, lazily cleaning out his glock, he didn’t think or feel much. As usual.

Not only ten minutes after George stiffened up as a familiar six foot three figure stopped near his door frame, looking much more presentable but wearing the same clothes from the club, George ignored the hurt at the realisation that Dream had definitely still enjoyed himself after George had walked in.

“You still religiously clean that glock?” Dream questioned softly.

Blank brown eyes met blazing green ones.

“You gifted me this.” George replied, placing the cloth in his hand down, finally the gun had been completely polished, the shining black metal looking glorious as usual.

George then grabbed the golden bullets piled into a bundle on the bedsheet and the empty magazine and started filling it up one by one.

There was a few moments of tension filled silence between the two before Dream broke it.

“Remember when I first told you why I slept with men primarily?” Dream asked calmly, foot tapping against the wooden floor.

George stiffened slightly but hummed in acknowledgment as he pushed in the last bullet in the magazine.

“You see, it’s one thing to have a woman under you but when it’s a man...” Dream paused, leaning of the door frame and approaching the tense George sat on the bed shirtless with only his suit pants on.

George didn’t look up, focused as he pushed the now full magazine into the glock, feeling a satisfaction at the click and comfort at how the glock now felt heavy.

George shivered as a finger tip brushed against his bare shoulders, trialing up the side of his neck and towards his chin before wedging under his chin to pull his face up to meet a smirking face.

“It’s powerful.” Dream whispered, green eyes glazed in a certain emotion George couldn’t recognise.

George felt his pulse pick up, a heat running through but he refused to let himself fall like this.

George smiled coldly, “You know what else feels powerful?” George watched Dream quirk an eyebrow before he gripped the glock firmly and pulled his hand up, pointing the nuzzle of the glock straight at Dream, satisfaction curling in him as the smirk dropped slightly off Dreams face and instead annoyance.

Georges aim was never off, he didn’t feel any hesitance, “Having a mans life in your very own hand, with only a pull of a trigger.” George continued calmly, the click of the safety guard being turned off lighting the air, an electric current almost flowing between them.

“You’re gonna shoot me, George?” Dream sneered slightly, his hands now moving down to his neck, fingers curling around it into a gentle choke.

George scoffed, pushing the glock forward until it pressed right against Dreams chest, and the idea of the white dress shirt staining with blood made George sick.

George exhaled shakily as Dreams grip on his throat become tighter, it was a warning.

A warning that George usually would back off from, but now, now he just couldn’t get himself to. 

George felt his chest tighten up he refused to let go of the glock, Dreams grip got tighter and with it Georges vision started swaying, the peripheral edges turning dark as his head became lighter.

“You would s-shoot me before I would even consider shooting you.” George whispered, voice choked slightly, hand trembling as he felt himself grow weaker.

“Let go of the gun George.” Dream sighed in irritation.

They both knew George would never pull the trigger, Dream knew that so well and it was so humiliating, how much the blonde man had George wrapped around his finger.

Dream pushed George back, the brits back hitting the bed as Dream climbed over him, grip still tight on his throat but in this position George found it was harder to keep his hand up, and when Dream tightened a little more around the edge of his neck, his hands dropped automatically and with it Dream let go.

George panted heavily as he inhaled deeply, the rush of oxygen making him feel even more light headed.

“You need to stop with your sadistic suicidal tendencies.” Dream sneered softly, before slotting his lips with George who was still out of breath.

George in that moment let the tears that he had kept bay the whole night slip.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi?
> 
> So, how’d yall find this?
> 
> Comment your thoughts :)


End file.
